


first to say it

by ding_dong_dang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roommates, apologizing, scared donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ding_dong_dang/pseuds/ding_dong_dang
Summary: they were sharing an apartment together. and from the start their friends were saying that it was only a matter of the time when they would admit that they like each other. what they didn't know was that donghyuck and mark held a grudge against each other.for them it was who would be the first to say sorry.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	first to say it

they were sharing an apartment together. and from the start their friends were saying that it was only a matter of the time when they would admit that they like each other. what they didn't know was that donghyuck and mark held a grudge against each other. 

for them it was who would be the first to say sorry.

"move." mark wanted to shove the younger to the side since he stood in his way. they were about to go out and meet with a group of their friends.

"dude, seriously." the tanned male looked up at him. he was tying up his shoelaces. "be nice." 

"to you? you're a devil in its clearest form."

"i can say the same about you." donghyuck mumbled. 

mark sighed but didn't respond and they finally exited the apartment. 

the sun shined brightly and as soon as donghyuck's eyes met with it he sneezed loudly. 

"achoo!" the boy wiped his nose with a tissue. 

"eww." mark took a step to the side so he wouldn't be walking too close to his flatmate. 

donghyuck gave him an annoyed look. he raised his arm to hit the older but didn't have an opportunity to do it. 

"lee donghyuck!" the called male flinched at the sound of jaemin's voice. "don't you dare!" the black haired shouted and ran to hug mark. 

mark was trying to peel the younger off of him but with no success. only when jeno came forward, the clingy boy decided to let go.

"no hug for me?" the tanned male asked reproachfully.

jaemin stuck his tongue out in response and hung his arm on the boy beside him.

"where do you wanna go?" renjun, second the oldest, questioned. 

the others gave him a look meaning that they should go to the usual place. which was a small restaurant owned by jeno's mom. they went there very often on sunny days like this one.

they reached the roof to enjoy the weather. there, a table was set for them beforehand. jeno called his mother earlier to let her know and this loving woman prepared lunch for them. 

june started yesterday and they always meet on the second day of the month to celebrate whatever there is to be celebrated. 

"i got a new pet." jaemin announced. "it's a samoyed and his name is nono." he smiled and glanced to the side where jeno sat. 

"nono? what kind of name is that?" donghyuck asked teasingly. he was seated across jaemin. by his left side was mark and by the right renjun. 

"and what name would you give?" the oldest butted in the conversation. 

"first i would have to see the animal of course. the name gotta suit them." the younger crossed his arms. 

jaemin started laughing hysterically catching their attention. "oh god, you argue like a married couple, seriously." he wiped an invisible tear from his eye. "i thought you'd take the hint." the boy took jeno's hand into his. "were together." 

donghyuck and mark were left speechless. renjun started clapping but stopped when others didn't join him. 

"you're what? for real?" the tanned male couldn't believe his ears. he didn't expect that at all. 

"of course. i wouldn't joke about something like that." 

"then what's with this pet comparison? kinda weird." mark expressed. 

"surprisingly, i agree with you." donghyuck commented with a nod and received a raised brow from the older. 

"alright, forget it." the black haired understood how strange it must have sounded. but he thought that they'd realise earlier. "jeno's my boyfriend, got it?" he sighed stressed with the whole situation. but it took him only a while to regain his cheerful side again. "do you have some good news as well?" he asked playfully insinuating the obvious thing. he's the biggest shipper of the two flatmates.

"only in your dreams." the tanned male said crinkling his nose. 

"oh, you don't want to know what you do in my dreams, honey." 

"alright, i think i have somewhere else to be." renjun lied seeing that their meeting is becoming, again, a talk about mark and donghyuck. he as well thought that there was something between them but after time he decided not to force it on them. jeno had a rather similar opinion. but there was also chenle. he acted like jaemin but in a milder way. luckily, he wasn't there today. 

"so soon?" jeno said in his low voice. 

"yeah, gotta go." renjun gave him a sign to stop jaemin from doing something stupid. the other got the information. "see ya." 

donghyuck wanted to run after him to join the older. 

"wait! you can't go." jaemin stated and handed him a shot of cola and sprite mixed together. "we have to drink." 

the male, not wanting to hurt his feelings, stayed.

mark and jeno took their glasses and all of them raised them in unison. 

"to the new relationship of jaemin and jeno." the black haired started. "and to the soon to be boyfriends, mark and donghyuck!" he shouted with his whole lungs.

"na jaemin, remind me to kill you later!"

it was new, watching them walk off holding hands but donghyuck shrugged it off and turned around to catch up to mark. they were going home. the older started humming. 

"nice melody." the younger said without thinking. 

mark glanced to the side but donghyuck was looking ahead of himself. the male smiled and started singing another song.

this made the tanned boy stop. but only him. he stared at mark's broad shoulders getting further and further away from him. it was their song. they composed it before 'it' happened which made everything change between them. if only they didn't decide to live together. everyone said it would be cheaper but now he was ready to pay twice as much if he got the chance to live alone. 

the male started running. he passed by mark who was shocked to see him rushing home. without a hesitation he chased after him. "wait! lee donghyuck!" 

the younger ran upstairs to quickly open the door and close them before mark's nose. "you know that i have my own keys, right?" the older asked confused at the sudden behaviour of the other boy. it seemed to him that they would have a nice walk but it turned out the other way. "lee donghyuck, what's wrong with you again?"

"don't talk to me if you don't intend to apologise!" the male inside replied sounding angry. 

"you're the one that should say sorry! you always make things sound like it's my fault." mark quickly reached for the keys and hastily opened the door. he faced the younger boy who looked like he was at the verge of crying. a shiver went down mark's spine. last time he had seen him like this was during that terrible night. "hyuck." the boy said changing his tone to a bit warmer. 

"stop it." donghyuck raised his left arm to block mark from coming closer and blinked his eyes to make the tears disappear. "i don't want to hear you denying it right now." 

the older frowned in response. "denying? denying what? that we have kissed each other?" this type of argument didn't occur between them since some time. and after so many emotions had piled up, neither of them was going to hold back. "you're just too proud to admit that you leaned in first." 

"no, it was you who initiated the kiss!" the tanned male shouted. "everything has changed because of you!" 

mark's eyes darkened. in this moment he realized that his friend turned into a real jerk, ready to blame it all on him. 

it was a hopeless situation. donghyuck's pride wouldn't let him say sorry. mark was tired of dealing with this side of the younger and didn't want to give him a satisfaction of apologizing first. but also knew that nothing would be better. at least not the way he would like the things between them to be. 

the older ran over his face with both hands. "i've had enough." 

the other male tilted his head but didn't dare to speak.

"i'm tired of you. i don't think we can live together anymore." the boy took a light jacket and turned around. 

"where are you going?" donghyuck asked trying to sound neutral. 

"i don't think you need to know that." the male replied and left. 

a single tear rolled on his cheek. the tanned boy wiped it quickly and decided to sleep to forget about the pain quickly. 

they spent the next two days separately. mark slept at renjun's place. he told him everything that he hid from him and others.

"do you plan on staying longer here? or are you going to talk to him?" renjun questioned. they were laying on the floor in the younger's room, ovserving the ceiling. he had those florescent stars stuck to it.

the older sighed. "i feel like i should. i mean, you know how he is. there's a very low probability that he will come to me himself." he stopped for a moment. "and i don't want to stay like this forever. he looked so broken when i left him."

renjun wondered for a while. "what if it was his first kiss? maybe that's why he's acting like that." he concluded.

mark raised his back in shock. "oh my, i've never considered it. you must be right." the boy stood up and started packing his things. 

the younger looked at him confused. "you're going to him right now? it's almost midnight."

mark glanced back at him embarrassed. "right. i have to wait until tomorrow." disappointed he came back.

"don't over think it now." renjun added and they went to sleep like that. 

but in donghyuck's apartment, there was still light on and two boys laying on the big bed. 

"you didn't have to come." the tanned male whispered weakly.

"but i did. and you can't get rid of me now." jeno whispered back with a smile. "and i came here to help my dear friend. so you better explain everything to me. no secrets."

donghyuck inhaled and exhaled deeply before speaking. "mark and i kissed on valentine's day." 

jeno made a surprised sound. "kissed each other? then why-"

"why we're not together yet? i chickened out." the tanned male groaned loudly. "god, i'm so stupid." 

"yes, you are." jeno agreed. donghyuck showed him his tongue. 

"i've denied this kiss for so long. that's why we argue all the time. i made such a mess and now i'm too much of a coward to clean it." he added helplessly.

jeno pitied him a lot but had to give his motivation speech. "well, if you don't do anything, then you're only going to lose him and i bet you don't want that right?" 

"i don't even know if he meant that kiss. what if-

"no excuses lee donghyuck." the other interrupted him with a serious tone. the one that donghyuck feared the most. "tomorrow, you will go to him, apologise for everything, ask for forgiveness and wait for his answer calmly." 

"yes sir." the boy saluted still on the bed.

"good. now go to sleep. you have to have energy for tomorrow." jeno said, back with his normal voice. "goodnight."

donghyuck smiled feeling like he was going to rule the world the next day and fell asleep quickly. 

"damn you lee jeno!" donghyuck woke up at five in the evening due to his exhaustion from the previous three days. jeno wasn't there anymore. no message from him.

the boy left the bed quickly to take a shower. it was the faster shower he had ever taken. then he entered his bedroom in search of some clean and nice clothes. he put them on and was about to go dry his hair in the bathroom but heard keys rattling in the lock. he expected to see jeno but instead of him someone else appeared. 

"mark?" he asked cautiously. 

the called boy raised his head. when donghyuck scanned his outfit, he noticed that they wearing their matching t-shirt that they bought a long time ago as a joke. but he didn't say a word about it. 

"hi." the boy replied. 

they stood there looking at each other not saying anything. half a minute passed and they didn't even move.

"i'm sorry." both of them said suddenly.

donghyuck widened his eyes widely and mark gasped in surprise.

"let me say it first-" mark started. 

"no, it should be me, listen." the younger walked over to him. "i know it was so wrong of me to force you to apologise when you didn't do anything wrong. it's not like there wasn't my consent." he added shyly. 

"but it was your first kiss, right?" the older questioned with worry on his face. he didn't need a verbal response to know the answer. "and well i had quite some time to come up with reasons to your reaction after the kiss but i want to hear it from you. why were you so scared?" the male put his one arm on the younger's shoulder in comfort.

donghyuck lowered his gaze to the floor so mark raised his chin with his other hand. "i was afraid of others reaction." he said honestly. but it wasn't only caused by this. 

"look me in the eyes." mark wanted him to focus. "you don't have to care about them. as long as we're together then there's nothing they can do to you. to us." he reassured him. 

donghyuck smiled and blushed. water drops staining his shirt and falling on his hot cheeks. "i also thought that you did it in the heat of the moment. you know it was valenti-" 

mark quickly twisted donghyuck to lightly push him on the wall and without a second thought he pressed their lips together trapping the tanned male between his arms to prevent him from running. it was only a light kiss but made the younger's ears turn red. 

the older let his forehead rest on donghyuck's and whispered with a grin. "then i should inform you that i've had feelings for you for almost a year now, lee donghyuck." 

the younger opened his mouth in surprise. it was a good timing for mark to initiate another kiss. but it became heated very quickly. tongues touching each other. it was new for donghyuck but he enjoyed it and it became natural for him immediately. he grabbed mark's face to keep him closer and took over the control. but not for long. he let go when the older suddenly bit his lower lip.

"what was that?" he asked astonished.

"you liked that, huh?" mark teased and embraced him tightly. donghyuck being a blushing mess didn't reply but hugged him back.

"i'm sorry mark." he said. "i can't believe that because of me, we weren't able to do this sooner." he was dead serious but mark was holding his laugh back. "you were right. i was too proud to admit that i leaned in first. i'm sorry again for that. forgive me."

"i'm sorry too." mark didn't want him to apologise alone. "i shouldn't have said that. you had your reasons and i was just angry because you were at my fingertips but also so far away from my reach. and everything i could do was watch you everyday. it was driving me crazy. you drive me crazy." 

"really?" the tanned male raised one eyebrow. "sometimes you were really mean to me." the boy asked playfully. 

"me? i know someone who is worse sometimes." donghyuck laughed at that and looked at mark's face.

"but you love me anyway." he blurted out. 

mark blushed a little. but then relaxed knowing what to say. "yes i do love you." after that he connected their lips again making it intense from the start. hands wandering under the the younger's shirt, his skin hot under his touch. as if he made it ignite like fire. they quickly went to donghyuck's room and the older gently laid him on the bedsheets. 

"your eyes are shining." donghyuck stated and reached to feel mark's face with his palm. it was so nice having him right in the front, so close. then he pressed his index finger on his lower lip. mark wanted to bite but the younger retrieved his hand not giving him the chance to.

mark smirked and started kissing donghyuck's neck amd tickling him.

"oh god, stop it!" donghyuck squirmed under him. 

"isn't that what you wanted?" he asked with laughter. 

"shut up." the male pouted and in a second the older kissed those lips.

all of the sudden, mark was now under the younger. "i love you too." donghyuck confessed saying those words quickly. he lowered himself slowly. "but i won't tell you for how long i've had crush on you." their noses were touching. the older smiled. "not now i mean, someday." mark nodded in agreement. 

"can't wait for it to happen." mark replied and grabbed donghyuck's neck. but before they lips touched he remembered something. "happy birthday, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever ff and english is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes. i hope that my next works will be better and longer :D


End file.
